Vattis Servant of Shadows
by PhantomaCourage
Summary: Summary: Hello readers! Ok to the chase! Vatti now has a servant, because of something! The 4 Links don t know this, so they continue their adventure. UNTIL! Shadow comes to warn the Links that one of their own is on Vatti s side and is being controlled and is not acting how they should. (As in their personality so far has been fake, Fakeomendo, false or whatever you call it!)


Vatti`s Servant of Shadows.

Summary: Hello readers! Ok to the chase! Vatti now has a servant, because of something! The 4 Links don`t know this, so they continue their adventure. UNTIL! Shadow comes to warn the Links that one of their own is on Vatti`s side and is being controlled and is not acting how they should. (As in their personality so far has been fake, Fakeomendo, false or whatever you call it!)

Disclaimer: I DON`T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT!

Ch1: Shadow? What are u here for?

"Red! Come on!" Green yelled.

"Coming Green! I`m just finishing the breakfast!" Red responses.

"Ok!" Green answers back.

(Later on they run into Shadow)

"SHADOW!" Vio screams.

"What is it Vio? And where is Green?! I need you all together to tell you something!" Shadow yells back.

"Your back! Red! Blue! Come here!"

"Ok!" Blue and Red respone as they enter.

"Where is Green?!" Shadow panics.

"Shadow! He is outside in the forest getting fire wood for the fire why?" Blue responses.

"Oh ok. I was getting worried for no reason then. He should be fine then."

"Ok Shadow please tell us why your here." Red says.

"Ok it starts like this..."

(In the woods we see 2 figures one is Vatti and a person in a dark green cloak)

"Are you there my Mantis?" Vatti asks.

"Yes I am master. What do you wish to know?" The cloaked person asks, coming out of the bushes that surround the beautiful landscape.; Probably a minion of Vatti`s that is spying on the Hero`s of Time, and Shadow.

"What has happened to Shadow Link, my Mantis?"

"He has arrived to the camp where the Links are. They are looking for Green now and they know I am among them."

"Oh my. Mantis stay low and kidnap the purple Link when the time is right."

"Yes master Vatti."

"Now, now Mantis call me Vatti."

"Ok Vatti."

(At camp; the group has found Green and is helping him since he injured his leg)

"Thank you guys for finding me." Green says.

"Your welcome Green. We were really worried about you because you hadn`t come back for an hour." Vio responses.

"Again. Thanks guys."

"Your welcome."

(Later on everyone is sleeping except Vio because he is on watch)

Vio sees something and leaves a note behind to make sure everyone doesn't panic and leaves the time he leaves on it and says everyone is asleep on it. When Vio is leaving he is napped from behind by Vatti, then he sees the traitor 'wake' from their 'sleep'.

"Hey Vio, how are you. Oh right your tied up right now because of my master."

"Just let me go traitor!" Vio shouts back.

"No. I won`t, you will help my master here with his plans. Who has the Triforce of wisdom? That is all that we ask purple."

"Ha! Its pretty obvious its Zelda you jerk! Ops..."

"We got what we came for master."

"Ok then Mantis lets go and find us princess Zelda." Vatti says.

Vio is then knocked out and Vatti grabs Vio and goes to the castle to find Zelda while the Traitor lies down to sleep.

(Everyone wakes up to find Vio gone and 2 notes)

The first note is from Vio and the second one is from Vatti and Mantis.

'Hero`s.

We have Vio Link. We have gone in pursuit of Zelda. She has the Triforce of wisdom. Tell us at her castle who has the Triforce of courage and we will release Vio Link and do nothing to Zelda. Good luck hero`s you will need it.

Vatti and Mantis.'

(Later on at Zelda`s Zelda is being guarded by Red, Blue and Shadow while Green gets Vio out of the dungeon)

PhantomaCourage: Guys, thats Chapter 1! Please tell me how to update. I accidently deleted my email from the very nice person who commented on one of my stories that told me how to update stories. SORRY! I gave you guys some clues to who is the Traitor! Bye!


End file.
